Think Again
by Sherry
Summary: A sort-of-sequel to Thoughts Three Ways. Told through someone else's eyes this time... please review!


Think Again

- me, the extremely sleepy author, o' course

A/N : I think that story (Thoughts Three Ways) might need a sequel because it is so... *shiver*. I always shiver when I read badly written stuff or my own fanfiction! This story... um, well... made me feel as though I had come out of the freezer! I know it's not Christmas, but I just sat down, and for no reason typed the words 'Christmas at the Burrow.' Then I just started typing it from Fred's point of view without even realising. That's how my miniscule mind works. Now it's less on RHR, but of course I put some in!

Disclaimer : I forgot the disclaimer on Thoughts Three Ways. Oh well, nothing in this tale belongs to me other than Weasley Tricks. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. And I like the idea of the twins being telepathic (sort of)!

~ 24 December ~

Christmas at the Burrow. Ah, now, that's something to delight a prankster's heart.

There are so many things one can do to pull a joke on our visitors! Yes, Harry did fall for the booby trap above the bathroom door... cool, no? That was my idea, but George had to set it up. We never really grew out of playing pranks. Oh, horrors! Imagine becoming stoic businessmen, not _ever_ playing pranks, and always being so - ugh - _serious_... like Percy....

No, that's not what we intend to do. We've set up our own company; it's called Weasley Tricks. We sell fireworks, rubber spiders, all manner of tricks, even booklets on booby traps. I love my job. So does George. We see Hogwarts kids come to Hogsmeade to buy our stuff... I really get a kick out of that.

Right now we're having Christmas Eve Dinner. Christmas spirit is the best... especially when Mum finds out that the silver coins in the pudding actually explode. I'm waiting for the time when I can hang up a sprig of mistletoe on the doorway just to torment poor little Ronnie with. He'll be the one. The best one for Christmas pranks. Oops... I can see he's, er, _found_ the beetle in his soup. Good job, George.

Speaking of our youngest brother, he's sometimes so transparent we can see right through him. For instance, we all know that he and Hermione are... well, fathoms deep in the stuff that makes the world go round. Yeah... Hermione's a nice girl, really polite, and really smart. I can tell what Ron sees in her. But, well... I can see that it's driving poor old Harry round the bend. They were meant for each other, and they don't know it! Man, this is interesting.

He's looking at her now. She's smiling at him. George, go on, take out that camera! George and I are kind of telepathic. He always knows what I'm thinking, I always know what he's thinking. It's good for pranks! Yeah, George is getting a Kodak moment of those two little... ahem. Tomorrow morning, when it shows up mysteriously on the mantelpiece right next to the candles, I'll get an extra fried egg off Ron's face.

Mum's clearing up the plates. Now it's time for the pudding. Another Kodak moment of Ron and Hermione... we never get tired of them. This picture is bound to earn me a piece of toast. Ron's always blushed easily. Three... two... one! The coins have exploded! Nice one, huh? I am the greatest prankster in the world!

'_Fred_!'

Whoops.

That's Fred for you! Always thinks of these little things that make life more fun. Sure, Mum blows up at us a lot. Sure, we get into a lot of trouble. But it's really worth it!

I just got in a picture of those little flirts, Ron and Hermione. Tomorrow the pictures will 'appear' on the mantel and mistletoe time will begin. 

I'd really like to speed things up. Those two need to get together... Ron has this 'hand' thing, I perceive. He's always staring at Hermione's hands! Harry's getting really irritated. I can tell. He's also kind of mad at me... I set up a booby trap above the bathroom door this morning, and he got into a little sticky situation. Nothing big, mind you... just, er, a _little_ honey was involved... 

I found Ron's diary yesterday, and it was open to the last page. I swear, I didn't _know_ it was his diary. I read it. I realised just how crazy he is about Hermione. I quote, 'I wonder if I'll ever have the courage to tell Hermione how I feel about her. It's almost terrifying how I feel whenever she comes into the room. I know she would never be able to love me... I suppose it will be like this forever.' And at another part, he wrote, 'Harry knows just how much I love her... he knows everything it seems.' I feel sorry for the poor guy. Fred and I are married to the business. We wouldn't be the _same_ if we were in Ron's state.

Oh, hold on. It's time to get to bed, Ginny! I can tell she's going to blow up. But in the safety of her room. Fred intercedes - why not let Ginny stay up on Christmas Eve? Mum relents... we troop off to the fireside. Well, Fred and I stay in the living room, pinning up a sprig of mistletoe. Time to catch Ron and Hermione in tomorrow's Forfeit game. I hear you ask what that is. It's a game that we'll 'suggest' tomorrow. He'd better be grateful!

We sit round the fire, sipping hot cocoa, and tell Christmas stories; below the tree, the beautiful fir tree decorated in every possible way, lies a heap of presents. What will Harry say when he finds his new broomstick kit? And what will Ron say when he unwraps his book on 'The Art of Kissing'? Yes, we do make a lot of money in Weasley Tricks. Now the Burrow is definitely upgraded and done over. We've got rid of the Chudley Cannon wallpaper in Ron's room.

Mum's got a story to tell; we all lean in and listen. Ron isn't listening, though - he's staring at his dear darling Hermione. 

I love Christmas.

~ 25 December ~

Merry Christmas, everyone! We've hung our stockings up, for old times' sake, and guess what - it's snowing! I'm freezing! I love white Christmases. We don't often get those, but with a little help from Percy, anything can happen. Yes, he's the Minister of Magic. It helps. A lot.

We head down stairs to the tree after a quick breakfast, in our best clothes. Ron can't keep his eyes off Hermione. She's pretending not to notice him. I'd better hope Mum doesn't notice the mistletoe or she'll tear it down... if Dad's been losing the keys again, that is. If he hasn't then all is well. Ron's face is still red from the mantel trick...

The guests have the honour of opening the first presents. Hermione and Harry first. Harry opens the new broomstick kit - he's delighted. He's doing really well in Quidditch. And Hermione opens the bag of tricks that we got her and sneezes. She's pretending to scold us, but we know she's really delighted.

Then Ginny and Ron, and the rest of the family - George and I are just as eager - pitch in. I've got a new tie. Percy, of course. I love Christmas - prank time! Right on time, that rubber spider falls into Ginny's box. The *fake* present from me, which contains feather-light snow, just taken from outside and put in a box! Her real present is somewhere under the others. As planned, she screams, throws the half-melted snow box across the room - and we're all soaked.

Now all the presents are unwrapped. It's Forfeit Time.

We're playing a game of Exploding Snap this time, and George and I are calling out the forfeits. Mum gets knocked out, of course, and we tell her she has to... get up an extra large pudding for Christmas meal! Yeah, that's a good idea. Everyone agrees.

Now it's Harry's turn to go outside and do the twist in the snow.

Ginny's forfeit is sliding down the banister face first like she used to do when we were younger.

Bang! Gotcha, Ron!

For the first time our entire family is here, even Bill and Charlie. Yes, I am very, very happy.

This has been the _best_ Christmas _ever_.

Point one : all our tricks worked.

Point two : our entire family is here.

Point three : it was a beautiful Christmas.

Point four : Ron kissed Hermione.

Yes, he really did. We were walking in for our Christmas dinner and passed right under the mistletoe. Mum kissed Dad (ugh!) and Bill kissed his wife, and then Ron looked at Hermione. They didn't move. Ron just put his arms around her and kissed her on the mouth, right there under the mistletoe. Then they walked in to dinner with smiles on their faces. For some strange reason, I was really happy.

Now it's time to sit by the fireplace with cups of hot cocoa. Ron is talking earnestly to Hermione, one hand of hers in both of his. Harry is watching them with an amused, pleased smile on his face. Christmas night, all together. Ahhhh. I've never been one for being corny, but I think this is a truly happy Christmas. Ron and Hermione are kissing again, with Hermione's arms twined round my youngest brother - argh! Harry is grinning at them. That's what I like about him - he's so ungrudging. I hope he'll find someone who will love him like Hermione loves Ron, if that's anything to go by. Mum, Dad, Bill and Charlie are talking together, softly, happily. Ginny is sitting with Fred and me, and we're popping chestnuts. The tree is shining softly with lights. The fire glows, mellow and bright. Outside, the snow is falling softly.

I haven't the heart to play any pranks.

Except, of course, dropping nutshells down Ginny's back.

Ow! That hurt!

Now it's a real family Christmas.

-- finis

*shiver*!! Please tell me what you thought! At least I think it's better than its predecessor - I hope... but it s-s-still m-makes m-m-me shiv-shiver... *shiver* 


End file.
